


Day #15: You Don't Have To Say I Love You To Say I Love You

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is an elf, Dean Needs Castiel, Dean doesn't want a wife, Dean is Santa, Dean needs a wife, Elf Castiel, Ficmas, Ficmas Day #15, Forbidden Love, Humans aren't allowed to be with elves, M/M, Running Away, Santa's Elves, Santa's Son, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to run away and just love Cas.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Dean is Santa's heir and needs a wife but he just wants Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #15: You Don't Have To Say I Love You To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [for him. By Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaGncqPtWzE)

In theory, it should’ve been easy to fall in love and in reality it was, but trying to fall in love whilst already in love was hard.

 

“It’ll be easy, son. I knew as soon as I saw your mother.” His Dad had told him just before he left.

 

He honestly felt like he was being passed round like a present in pass-the-parcel.

 

He moved round the party, from woman to woman. All of them were perfectly beautiful and if this were two years ago, he would’ve jumped at the chance of one of them being the new ‘Mrs Claus’, but as it stood, the only thing that interested him was the pointy-eared elf sat in the on the other side of the bar. He noticed that people kept going up to him and asking how he got his ears to look so real, to which he would reply, “They are real,” and people would walk away laughing heartily and the slightly confused expression on the man’s face.

 

It was even funnier as he started to realise that maybe people didn’t believe his ears were real and he pulled his bright green beanie down to cover them.

 

Eventually, Dean was certain he had spoken to at least five women and considered it a valiant effort at trying to find a wife and made his way over to the jolly looking elf in the corner booth.

 

He slid in, picking the beer up that had been there just for appearances and taking a swig.

 

“You’re not supposed to drink, Dean, you’re working.” Castiel, the elf, scolded, looking at him with a slight smirk.

 

“You’re not supposed to leave the North Pole outside of December, Cas, you should be working.” Dean retorted, sliding a little closer so that their thighs pressed close together.

 

“It’s November Thirtieth and I’ve been appointed as a spy. Santa Claus thinks that you aren’t very motivated at finding a suitable wife.”

 

“Yes,” Dean says, turning to face Cas, their noses just centimetres apart, “Having you here is really motivating me.”

 

He leans forward and captures the elf’s warm, sugary lips in a short but staggering kiss.

 

Dean stares into the icy blue eyes of his lover and gives a cheeky wink before leaning back.

 

“Your mother seemed to think it very funny that your father asked me to do it. I think she’s onto us.” Cas was still smirking, his ears still quite visible under the hat.

 

Dean had suspected that his Mother had her suspicions, she was always suspicious and she always knew how Dean felt before he did.

 

“We should leave,” He said, on a whim, “I mean, can you imagine what it would be like to just live normal lives like humans are supposed to? No magic, no Santa and no-one to judge us.”

 

Cas’ face turned stoney then. They’d had this conversation too many times and he hated having to be the one that shot him down. He hated that he knew they could and that they would be unbelievably happy together.

 

“I’m not human, though, Dean, and your family needs you. Imagine how Sam would feel if you left him.” Cas’ heart broke at the look on Dean’s face, it was even more dejected than the last time he’d had to crush him like that. He always played the ‘Sam’ card and always felt like scum afterwards.

 

“I just want to leave, go somewhere where I can love you exactly the way I want to.”

 

“We’ve got now.” Cas tried, reaching a hand out to place on Dean’s leg. Dean didn’t brush it off but he showed no sign of comfort in the gesture.

 

“But now won’t last forever.”

 

“Stop sulking. It’s nearly Christmas. I heard your Dad’s gonna let you take the Sleigh out on your own this year. Sex on a moving sleigh sounds really fun to me.”

Dean smiled at that, and Cas almost saw it as a Christmas miracle but he knew better than to see Dean’s happiness as a rare thing. He was just good at hiding it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I really enjoyed this! I got this idea whilst watching Santa Clause.
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
